Plan perfecto
by Shadow-book
Summary: Solo se necesita un plan, una victima y el deseo para que todo sea perfecto lemmon


PLAN PERFECTO

Tras varios intentos a un no lo conseguía pero cada vez que se quería rendir recordaba cuando era pequeño y su padre le decía "un intento mas no hace daño", lo único que quería era decirle lo mucho que la quería y por supuesto darle el beso que tanto deseaba.

Los sentimientos que sentía por Kari eran cada vez más fuerte, cada día, cada momento que pasaba con ella se le hacían maravillosos así fueran los más simples para el eran magníficos. Lo único malo a todo esto es que aunque fuera tranquilo y le enseñaran mucho respeto era un adolecente y estaba creciendo muy rápido aunque ya tenía 16 años y bueno ya se imaginaran lo que le ha de pasar al pobre T.K.

Su nuevo plan ya estaba terminado solo faltaba la "victima" (Kari), la cual pasaría por ese parque en cualquier momento como cada sábado por la mañana.

--Kari buenos días, ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?-- ° Espero que no se dé cuenta que estoy planeando algo °

--T.K., hola, nada solo caminaba un rato como todos los sábados—° T.K. se trae algo entre manos, no sabe mentir muy bien °

--Oye, ¿crees que te pueda acompañar?—° di que si por favor °

--Claro, no hay problema-- ° por fin lo preguntaste °

El parque era chico pero ellos daban vueltas y vueltas y T.K. no se percataba que el tiempo se le venía encima.

--Es increíble ya son las 2:00 p.m., con razón ya me dio un poco de hambre-- ° invítame a algún lado, haz algo para que este día no acabe ° Kari estaba ansiosa por la respuesta de su amigo.

--Mmm… ya se, acompáñame a mi casa, mi madre no esta se fue a un conferencia este fin de semana-- ° acepta, no sabes cuanto ansió este día °

--No lo sé, tendría que avisar a mis padres-- ° como me gustaría decir que si en este momento pero no quiero que me veas tan desesperada, aparte aquí veré tu persistencia °

--Vamos hay teléfono en mi casa, aparte tus padres me conocen y no creo que seas tan cruel como para dejar que coma solito-- ° obvio se tiene que hacer del rogar pero no me importa con que pase más tiempo con ella soy feliz °

--Tienes razón, vamos en tu casa les aviso-- ° sí que bien, sigue intentando un poco mas T.K. ya casi lo logras °

--Pasa, ahí está el teléfono, háblales y avísales para que no se preocupen sirve que voy preparando la comida-- ° una tarde preciosa con Kari, en mi casa, solos… no, no, no, se tenía que tranquilizar si no lo único que va a provocar es asustarla así que mejor tranquilo, tranquilo ° (N.A.: las hormonas) –y cuando termines espérame en el comedor ahí llevare la comida.

--Guao, si que te esmeraste—° esto ya estaba preparado ° Kari cada vez estaba más segura de su suposición y como no si el platillo que llevo T.K. era un rico ceviche que por lo menos tardaba unos 30 min. en estar listo.

--Un poco, espero que te guste-- ° creo que exagere un poco con el ceviche, se va a dar cuenta que estoy planeando algo °

La comida fue muy tranquila, ellos solo platicaban y se ponían cada vez más nerviosos.

--Valla te quedo muy bien, si que sabes cocinar--° definitivamente si se esmero, es como si ya lo tuviera planeado °

--Gracias-- ° creo que se dio cuenta, demonios tengo que hacer algo inesperado °

--Huy ya son las 3:00 p.m., ya se me hizo un poco tarde-- ° vamos ofréceme algo, lo que sea °

--Ahora que me acuerdo ayer rente un película para verla hoy de hecho, porque no te quedas y la vemos juntos y cuando se acabe yo te acompaño a tu casa-- ° se que vas a decir que si pero por si acaso—Es mas avísale a tus padres si quieres.

--Esta bien, le aviso a mis padres y después la vemos-- ° eres muy inteligente T.K., sabes que es lo que se tiene que hacer en cada momento °

--Si, mientras voy poniendo la película-- ° perfecto todo sigue de acuerdo al plan, quizás se desvió un poco por la película pero por eso tengo un plan B °

Los dos chicos cada vez se olvidaban mas de que el tiempo pasaba y por supuesto no se daban cuenta que poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta llegar el punto en el que T.K. tenía su cabeza sobre las piernas de Kari.

--Kari—un murmullo salió de la boca del chico llamando la atención de su acompañante—eres muy bonita

--Gracias, tú también eres muy guapo-- ° vamos has pasado por mucho para este momento, no te eches atrás ahora °

--Gracias pero no me refería a eso, lo que intento decir es que tu…-- sintió un par de labios unirse a los suyos ° XD °

--Tú también me gustas—dijo Kari al terminar con el beso

--¿Deberás? Espera, ¿acaso soy tan obvio?

--Tengo que admitir que al principio no entendía lo que sucedía pero cuando te encontré en el parque, me invitaste a comer y me diste ceviche, luego lo de la película, entendí todo tu plan y por supuesto entendí mis sentimientos—° vamos solo tienes que preguntar y listo °

--Bueno entonces, ¿Kari, quieres ser mi novia?—T.K. se estaba parando para arrodillarse frente a su amada cuando precisamente ella lo detiene

--No tienes que hacer eso ya que sabes que voy a decir que si, aparte así estoy cómoda--° hay T.K. cuando me referí a que ya había entendido todo tu plan es que ya lo había entendido TODO, ahora espero que tu entiendas ese hecho °

--Entonces novia, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?, ya se acabo la película--° soy un estúpido, como le pregunto eso, nos acabamos de hacer novios y tu ya la quieres dejar ir, esperen ¿será que ya entendió TODO mi plan? No, no creo, o ¿sí?

--¿deberás quieres que me valla?--° eres un estúpido, idiota… Kari tranquilízate, lo mas seguro es que este nervioso y que aun no se haya dado cuenta de que ya entendí TODO su plan °

--No pero no quiero que tus padres se preocupen--° cómo es posible que sea tan idiota °

--Por qué no en vez de preocuparte por mis padres te preocupas por lo que quieres--° por favor deja de ser tan estúpido °

--Tienes razón, me preocupare por lo que quiero, aparte apenas son las 5:00 p.m., así que…--lentamente se fue levantando en dirección a Kari y al llegar a su altura la beso.

El beso comenzó lento y tierno pero poco a poco se fue acelerando hasta que sus pulmones no resistieron más y los obligo a separarse. Se vieron a los ojos aun con la respiración entre cortada

--Kari… será… será mejor que… que te lleve a tu casa—decía T.K. aun sin poder respirar muy bien

--Tranquilo… se cual es la condición de quedarme aquí y la acepto… mis padres creen que estoy con Yolei—con estas últimas palabras todo comenzó.

T.K. comenzó besándole el cuello mientras ella disfrutaba sus caricias, le acariciaba su espalda, le quería quitar su playera pero el sillón era muy pequeño (para esa situación) y aparte el no dejaba de besarla y no quería que parara

--Auch, eso dolió—T.K. se quejaba mientras intentaba acomodarse en el piso

--Perdón, no pensé que caerías tan fuerte—y como disculpa le quito su playera y le comenzó a recorrer su torso con su boca sin dejar un milímetro libre.

--Para—T.K. intentaba separar a Kari empujándola despacio.

--¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?—Kari que no entendía que pasaba se incorporaba lentamente sin perder el contacto visual para no correr con el riesgo de que le mintiera

--Claro que me gusta es solo que creo que el piso no es el más adecuado—termino de decir mientras jalaba a Kari a su cuarto para ahí proseguir

Ya en la cama del chico comenzaron de nuevo, T.K. se acomodo sobre Kari para así besarle el cuello, quería ir un poco más abajo pero su camisa se lo evitaba así que…

Le estaba comenzando a quitar su camisa, sabía lo que seguía y para que se mentía a sí misma, si estaba nerviosa pero también quería que pasara.

Se sorprendió al ver lo que ocultaba la ropa a la chica, tenía un vientre plano hasta se notaba que hacia abdominales también tenía unos senos pequeños pero firmes, T.K. estaba por volverse loco.

--¿Sucede algo?—Kari se empezó a preocupar cuando T.K. dejo de moverse y solo la observaba

--Nada, es solo que eres muy bonita y me gustas mucho—contesto mientras seguía en su labor

Kari decidió tomar el control así que le dio vuelta quedando ella sobre él, le empezó a desabrochar el cinturón para después quitárselo, cuando ya estaba por quitarle el pantalón sintió un pequeño jalón que la dirigía a la cara del chico obligándola a besarlo, no le molesto para nada esa orden así que obedeció.

Veía como estaba a punto de quitarle el pantalón, si quería que pasar pero también sabía que si le permitía eso todo acabaría muy rápido y no quería que sucediera eso así que la obligo a besarlo para después darle vuelta, mientras se acomodaba sobre ella decidió quitarle el sostén haciendo una pequeña pausa para estar 100% seguro de que tenía el permiso.

Cayó en su trampa, ahora era demasiado tarde para quejarse ya que él estaba a punto de quitar el último obstáculo que quedaba entre sus senos y las maravillosas manos de él, se dio cuenta de que él no estaba seguro de hacerlo así que se incorporo un poco para darle un beso y murmurarle algunas palabras que lo motivaran.

Después de esas palabras que lo alentaron decidió ignorar cualquier miedo y demostrar cuanto a quería.

Sintió una de sus manos sobre su espalda y la otra sobre uno de sus senos, sintió como jugaba con esa mano y con la otra le acariciaba la espalda, no se había equivocado sus manos son maravillosas, son tan tibias tan reconfortantes.

La piel de Kari era tan suave, le parecía magnifica, se perdería en su cuerpo el resto de su vida.

No quería separarse de él pero ahora le tocaba a ella, con todo el dolor de su corazón lo separo de ella para verlo a los ojos.

Sus ojos le encantaban pero él sabía lo que ella quería, se paró de la cama y empezó a buscar algo en uno de sus cajones.

Ya sabía lo que T.K. estaba buscando, decidió esperarlo en la cama mientras se empezaba a desabrochar el pantalón.

Cuando ya iba en dirección a la cama se sorprendió cuando vio a Kari en ropa interior, sabía que esa era la señal, siguiendo el ejemplo de su amada se quito el pantalón, se metió a la cama y continuo con las caricias, dejando a un lado lo que tanto había buscado.

Sentía su erección aun a pesar del bóxer, ella ya no resistía mas, si esto no acababa pronto se volvería loca, pero no quería perderse ningún milímetro del cuerpo de T.K.

El estaba más que ansioso pero quería seguir con ese ritmo, quería disfrutarla lo más posible.

Las caricias, las palabras de amor y gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, a pesar de ser de día la luz no penetraba por completo gracias a las persianas, el piso ya tenía la mayoría de las prendas de los chicos pero aun faltaba un par, un par que los restringían de la locura y el placer máximo, una sensación que ansiaban con todas las ganas del mundo pero que la paciencia no dejaba que la disfrutaran aun.

T.K. ya se había decidido pero y ¿Kari?, no, se tenía que quitar esas ideas, si ella no quería no habría aceptado llegar hasta ahí aparte sabia que ella le tenía la confianza suficiente como para decirle que no ya que el aceptaría la decisión.

Kari ya no podía mas pero al parecer T.K. aun tenía varias dudas ° se supone que yo soy la insegura °, tenía que encontrar una forma para demostrarle que los dos ya están listos y tenía que ser rápido porque si no se volvería loca ° maldita paciencia, porque los dos teníamos que tener tanta paciencia °

O no, al parecer ya llego al punto de la demencia, pero no tenía que esperar a que ella le diera el si completamente ° porque me espero, si no quisiera ya me lo hubiera dicho ¿cierto? °

Listo, encontró como demostrar que esta lista bueno mejor dicho que están listos.

° ¿Qué está haciendo? ° T.K. estaba cada vez mas incrédulo a causa de las acciones de Kari y como no si de repente decide separarse de él, bajaba lentamente en dirección a sus piernas, sintió como lentamente se quedaba sin su bóxer, ° ¿Qué es eso, cálido, suave que recorre por mi ingle y vientre? … ¡SON SUS LABIOS! °

Al quitarle el bóxer se sorprendió, sabía lo que encontraría pero… decidió no ir directamente pero llegaría a ese punto, aunque si T.K. se lo evitaba no seguiría.

Decidió dejarla jugar un poco después se vengaría, vamos solo resiste un poco, listo ya era su turno, la jalo hacia el poniéndola boca arriba el encima de ella, se vengaría.

Se había metido en problemas lo sabía por la cara que trae T.K., iba a sufrir, sintió como el comenzaba haciendo un camino en dirección a su ingle, sentía como pasaba por su cuello se detenía un poco y proseguía, luego se detuvo en uno de su senos mordisqueando y succionando, no se quedo mucho tiempo ahí, ya estaba tan cerca, sintió como él le quitaba su último obstáculo, valla que sabía lo que hacía, hubiera preferido mil veces que el digimundo se estuviera derrumbando a que el parara pero al parecer el digimundo estaba perfectamente ya que T.K. se detuvo, observo cómo se incorporaba.

Ya era suficiente, así que se fue incorporando hasta llegar a la posición necesaria para ponerse el condón y así terminar.

Sabía lo que seguía y lo acepto sin rechistar, sintió como T.K. se acomodaba en la mejor posición pidiéndole permiso con la mirada y ella dando una respuesta positiva.

Al tener la aprobación decidió ir lento al principio y así paso, cuando al fin había conseguido ser uno con Kari, la observo y vio una pequeña mueca de dolor, el sabia porque pero aun así decidió ser caballeroso.

--Kari, ¿te encuentras bien?—sabía lo que sucedía pero aun así estaba preocupado.

--Si, solo por favor espera un poco—conociendo a T.K. le daría todo el tiempo del mundo.

Y así fue, el se espero un poco a que ella se acostumbrara un poco, mientras esperaba la lleno de besos para que supiera que estaba con ella en todo momento.

Lo quería y sabia que el la quería y a cada momento se lo demostraba mas y mas, después de unos momentos tratando de acostumbrarse a la situación decidió dar el siga a T.K.

Ya tenía el permiso así que decidió continuar, comenzó lentamente para no presionar tanto a Kari.

Poco a poco comenzaron a subir el ritmo, bailaban al ritmo de la canción de sus corazones, su energía se estaba agotando pero la adrenalina los impulsaba a terminar con broche de oro y así fue, un último gemido se escucho por toda la habitación, habían llegado al clímax al mismo tiempo.

T.K. se separo de Kari, fue directo al baño a tirar el preservativo y regresar con su amada a llenarla de caricias y palabras de amor.

--¿Cómo estás?—T.K. que se estaba acomodando alado de Kari en su cama, mientras tomaba una sabana para cubrir los cuerpos desnudos.

--Cansada—Kari aun estaba exhausta, cuando T.K. ya estaba bien acomodado ella se recargo en su pecho.

--Descansa un poco, después te llevare a tu casa--° me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo por lo menos esta noche pero sé que no es posible °

--No te preocupes, mis padres creen que estoy con Yolei, ya lo arregle todo, aparte Yolei me debía una y ya le saque provecho--° se que quieres que me quede contigo porque yo también lo quiero °

--¿tan obvio soy?--° vaya si que es precavida °

--Un poco, aparte solo quise toma precauciones—Kari se acerco a la cara de T.K. y le dio un eso que el sin problema alguno respondió.

--Kari se que quizás aun es muy pronto pero yo…-- de nuevo unos labios evitaron que siguiera hablando.

--T.K., yo también te amo—Kari que de nuevo había tomado la posición antigua comenzó a dibujar círculos en el torso de su amado.

--Alguna vez dejaras que termine lo que quiero decir—dijo T.K. en tono de reclamo pero en juego

--Claro, cuando me pidas que me case contigo—al decir esto Kari cerró los ojos y se quedo completamente dormida escuchando los latidos de su amado.

Al escuchar eso T.K. se sorprendió un poco pero no se asusto ya que sabía que lo haría, le pediría matrimonio y para eso también crearía un plan perfecto como el de ese día. Y sin ningún otro plan en marcha decidió imitar a su amada, cerrando los ojos y quedarse completamente dormido deseando que en su sueño reviva lo que acababa de pasar.


End file.
